A family may wish to grow vegetables and flowering plants inside and/or outside a home. For example, the family may create a garden of vegetables and flowering plants in their front yard and/or in a greenhouse area of their kitchen window. A family member (e.g., a child, a parent) may love gardening and flowers, and may prefer manually watering the garden because it may feel more natural, satisfying, and/or rewarding than through a timed irrigation system. Furthermore, the family member may prefer assessing temperature, sunshine, wind, and/other environmental conditions before deciding whether to manually water their garden.
The family may travel on weekends often and may not be at home on a frequent basis. In addition, the family may lead busy schedules, governed by school, work, and/or family activities (e.g., miniature golf, after school art programs, choir, cherry picking, weekend getaways, Church). In addition, the family may remember to water their garden of vegetables when physically distant from the garden, for example, while at school, while on a weekend getaway, etc. However, because the garden may not be within an immediate proximity, the family may not be able to water the garden. Worse yet, the family may forget to water the garden after returning home. During these times, at least one member of the family may have a mobile device and/or Internet connectivity. However, there may not be anyone at the home where the garden is located to manually telephone in a request for watering. As a result, the garden of vegetables and flowering plants may not receive adequate water supply and/or beneficial fertilizers regularly. As such, fewer flowers and vegetables may grow in the garden than would otherwise if the garden were to receive adequate water and nutrients.